cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, September-November 1998
Animaniacs makes its CN debut. Dragon Ball Z premieres on Toonami. Weekdays * 6AM The Snorks (September)/Josie and the Pussycats (October)/Banana Splits (November) * 6:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (September)/The Flintstone Kids (October)/Wacky Races (November) * 7AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces The Smurfs) * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces The Snorks) * 8AM Fantastic Max (replaces Beetlejuice) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM The Smurfs (replaces Fantastic Max) * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces The Flintstones) * 10:30AM Gumby (replaces The Flintstone Kids) * 11AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (replaces The Jetsons) * 11:30AM Top Cat (replaces Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 12PM The Flintstones (replaces Yogi’s Treasure Hunt) * 12:30PM The Jetsons (replaces Pound Puppies) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Captain Planet * 3:30PM Swat Kats * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Thundercats/Superfriends (Starting October 26) (replaces Robotech) * 5PM Dragon Ball Z (replaces Voltron) * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series * 6:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (September)/Batman: The Animated Series (Starting in October) * 7PM Freakazoid (September)/Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Starting in October) * 7:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue, Wed & Fri)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory) * 8:30PM Animaniacs (replaces Cow and Chicken) * 9PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Johnny Bravo (Fri) * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue & Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 11:30PM Animaniacs (Mon-Thu) (replaces Dexter’s Laboratory)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series (Mon-Thu)/Gumby (Fri) * 12:30AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) * 1AM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Popeye (Mon-Thu) (replaces Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu) (replaces Josie and the Pussycats)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Wacky Races (replaces The Smurfs) * 8:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (replaces Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 9AM The Snorks (replaces Beetlejuice) * 9:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet * 12:30PM Waynehead * 1PM Jonny Quest * 1:30PM The Fantastic Four (September)/Freakazoid (October) * 2PM Beetlejuice (replaces Superfriends) * 2:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad) * 3-4PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 7:30PM The Flintstones * 8-10PM Cartoon Theatre * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 12:30AM Underdog * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (replaces Wacky Races) * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM The Flintstone Kids (replaces Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM-12PM Cartoon Theatre * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Godzilla * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Amazing Chan Clan * 6:30PM Casper and the Angels * 7PM Animaniacs (replaces Batman: The Animated Series) * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 5:30AM Underdog Category:Cartoon Network Schedules